Pandora's Box
by Kid Next Door
Summary: So, I died. That wasn't really a big deal, so why am I now looking at the Philosophy's Stone, in a Detective Conan Universe? Story of a girl by the name of Miu, who somehow found herself in the DC world. (OC world SI) Rated T for future chapters.
1. In Another World

Chapter 1

In Another World, With Another Identity

.

.

.

Look, I wasn't really in for this rough trip.

And I certainly, certainly, wasn't prepared to find the Philosophy's Stone. Not that I supposed this stone didn't have that name in the Detective Conan universe.

Well, you see, my name was Miu, 5 years old.

And five years ago, I had died.

_So why was I still up and talking? _You might ask.

Apparently, I had been reincarnated.

* * *

In my first life, I had been, well, normal. Normal as in the type of normal school, normal people, normal happenings, ect. Normal student, who came from overseas to study. I might be loud, or timid, or outgoing, or shy it didn't matter. I had normal days. Days without fearing for my death or chasing criminal or what not.

Sometimes, I wondered if dying would lose my sanity.

As to speak, I was having an absolutely normal day with normal classes and all, then died a normal death (it was car accident, by the way) and everything was... Well, normal.

So I really couldn't understand. Why me, an average Sec 2 (grade 8 I think?) student of Maple View Secondary, had been reborn. (And I'm skipping all the horrible parts of being inside someone, and then getting delivered. That memory should be erased.)

In an anime, no less.

Yes, imagine my surprise when I worked that out.

You see, before I died, I loved animes. I watched all kinds of them. Naruto, One Piece, Inuyasha, Shingeki no Kyojin, Fairy Tail, Prince of Tennis, Gintama, Kuroko no Basket... There was almost no animes which I never heard of.

When I arrived in this world in 27 August 1993, I had been in a mess, both physically and mentally. Who wouldn't when you found that you had been reincarnated? My early days consisted of me adapting to my new body, and basically eating, sleeping, and staring into space. These days were confusing, and I couldn't even move much except for blinking and breathing and such. It was very frustrating.

* * *

When I finally reached the half-year milestone, my brain decided that it could finally stop being a useless being and started to compute and work with my eyes. In another words, I observed.

The world around me was... normal. Unremarkable and normal. I drew the first conclusion that I had been born in an English country judging by the way people around me stringing out English like there was no tomorrow, and the familiar alphabets sprawled over the walls, the boards, the signs, blah blah blah.

However, I realised my 'Mother' (It still felt weird calling her mother, even after all those days of her taking care of me and my stupid baby needs. After all, who would like a stranger changing your diaper every time you did something?) was speaking to me, (aka baby-teaching,) in a very very familiar language.

Japanese.

Oh the wonders of animes. I just loved that language.

I recalled I had started to take the Jap course the same time when I started my Sec school life. It was tough, a bit harder than Chinese, with all those hiragana and katakana and most of all, kanji, which proved to be the greatest challenge. Knowing Chinese as a native tongue had helped a lot, but kanji was different. If you were to describe, it could be said as the traditional form of modern Chinese.

After all, back then, China had indeed been an influence to Japan.

So, I learned. What reason was there not to? When a mother decided to teach her child something, and the child happened to be you, you'd better learn it.

Talking about family, I had realised over some time that my mother and her friends were the only ones present during my birth. My mother, whose hair was reddish-brown, and intimidating blue eyes, and pale skin. American? I questioned inwardly. Or some other European country?

Though, I did not know why, but I thought I had seen her somewhere.

Sounds still came to me as loud, booming, and unclear. However, somewhere along the lines I thought I heard 'Uroma' or something, and 'Eww'. (The latter which made me dumbfounded as I was not sure whether that was directed to the mess all around me or what.)

I knew I wasn't able to hear sound that distinctive.

As for my father, I couldn't really provide some descriptions. Truth was, I had never seen him, or that I didn't remember seeing him. The only thing I remembered was that, in my earlier days, this 'mother' of mine was in grieving. She had tried to hide it. And she had indeed hide it well. But somehow, I knew. She was sad.

I had long since drawn to the conclusion that he had died. After all, which father didn't come home to see his child after so long?

* * *

My mother, apparently, was in the middle of her 'travels around the world' when she gave birth to me. I recalled the place she delivered was somewhere in London. Ironically enough, it was in Princess Grace Hospital, located near the famous Baker Street.

"What to say? You might grow up to be a detective!" Granted, these wasn't my mother's exact words, but I thought it was somewhere along the line. If I had the coordination and control over my infant body that time, I might have rolled my eyes. Me, a detective? In my previous life I hardly dreamed of becoming even part of the civil force.

Sometimes I suspected that I wasn't the only one who lost my sanity.

Despite that, I had to announce, that she was a good teacher.

Language was not the only thing she taught. There were more discreet, subtle one. Like the games we played, they seemed to have underlying meaning. There were several. I was already familiar with, favourite being the cat's cradle, but there were also many more which seemed like they were aimed for developing limber fingers and hand-eye coordination.

Being the paranoid person I was, I couldn't help but find all this suspicious. Normally, parents were more focused on passing on knowledge, rather than spending lots of time investing on my physical body. Not that I mind though. With my body trained at the younger age, I would be able to gain better control at my body.

* * *

"Let's travel around the world together, Miu-chan!"

To this sentence, I had been gaping, even though I tried to mask my shock. I meant, who brings babies around the world? This was crazy.

In reply, my mother only gave me one of her signature mischievous grins, while I met it with an apathetic face.

It seemed that I forgot she lost her sanity, or that if she even had one in her first place.

* * *

That was how my first few years were spent. My mother dragged me to all sorts of places and I met all sorts of people. Of course, she home-taught me all the usual stuff I was supposed to learn in school, like math and science. I wasn't sure whether I was supposed to learn all these topics she picked yet. They seemed a bit too advanced for my age group.

These travels, to say the least, was fascinating. This world seemed to be an exact replica of my own save for the time difference. Heck, maybe I had travelled through time? All those places I never had a chance to visit in my previous life, like Pyramid and the Manchu Picchu, even my birthplace, I had never been before. It was a refreshing experience, and it was certainly not boring.

And now, back to the main topic. So I had my roughs, I had my joys. Where did a Philosophy's Stone got into my life? And a Philosophy's Stone from the anime I used to enjoy in my old life, Fullmetal Alchemist, no less. And how in the worlds did I find out I was in the DC world?

The answer came to me. During that summer of my fifth year.

* * *

**_Oh. My. God. _**

**_After re-reading my chapter one, I am so sad because this whole chapter seems so... Sad. Like no live in it! Gods!_**

**_Khem, so erm, right. Back to the point. I am writing this actually to test myself and such. My first reincarnation fic. I'd try to lighten up the mood of the story in the future. The first chapter is just so... Short and sad._**

**_So, er, see you next time!_**


	2. These Days in Hawaii (Part 1)

Chapter 2

These days in Hawaii, Made me Realise a Lot

.

.

.

When I was five, my mother brought me to Hawaii.

Be it fate or just coincident, I met several of the main Conan character there, including really discovering my identity in this world.

After half a day's sleep and adjusting to the jet lag, (or maybe just my imagination from the fatigue of planes and everything) my mother dragged my sorry ass up the next day before the sunrise.

"Mmhm... Just five more minutes, Kaa-chan..." I mumbled groggily, in a mixture of English and Japanese, snugging into the warmth of the blanket.

"Yada!" She replied in Japanese, a bit childishly, and proceeded to drag the blanket away from me.

Defeated, I crawled out of the hotel bed and into the toilet, not even bothering to stifle yawns to hide my sleepiness.

"Miu-chan, if you continue doing that, a fly might get into it." I just rolled my eyes.

"Well, so far, there's none who bothered to get into my mouth."

Even though my mother never show it, I still got the feeling I had came off as an odd, deliberate child. I meant, those people whom we brushed past during our travels were surprised by me, my actions and what ever I spoke, I wondered how my mother was not. Then again, my mother herself was a weird one.

I snapped out of my musings as I finished my morning routine, sitting down at the table to wait for my breakfast to be served.

"So," I began as mother set a plate of toast and egg in front of me, "mind telling me what's the activity today?"

She hummed, "who knows? They say there's a really nice trail in Hawaii..."

"No, shoot. There's plenty of trails in Hawaii, I'm sure," I deadpanned, catching myself on my swear-word. I still remembered the first time I said a swear-word in front of my mother... And let's just put it that the man I had framed ended up in an _unfortunate_ state.

Receiving no response, I shrugged casually and started eating. Between bites, I glanced at my mother, who was also eating, but staring at me with her usual glint in her eyes.

I huffed.

"The Sliding Sand Trail, isn't it? There has to be a reason for waking me _this_ early," I drawled.

"Miu-chan is so smart!" She exclaimed in her mischievous tone, something which I received whenever she seemed satisfied with my answer.

At this rate, I thought I really would grow up to be a detective.

* * *

"This is awesome," I grinned to myself, commenting softly on this mini-trekking trip, as I strolled directly on a warmish breeze and meeting the first rays of the morning sunlight. "I just love sunrises and sunsets."

Mother just smiled, gazing at the orange sky and leaving me to myself.

Ever since my mother deemed I was old enough, we began to take on activities like this. Of course, my mother might be insane at times, but she wasn't a fool to sign me up for extreme hiking trip or whatsoever (even though sometimes I suspected she wanted but it was just against the rules...).

"Miu-chan might be meeting a new friend this time," she turned to me, and her lips once again curled in that mischievous smile of hers.

I just 'hmm' in response, while I let my mind wandered. That... was new. Never in our travels had I been meeting the so-called 'friends'. Acquaintances, yes, but friends? And the way she said it, it was like whoever he is, he was going to be my friend.

I tucked the new information in my head as we began heading back to the hotel, to start what my mother called 'morning lessons'.

* * *

After lunch, mother took me to the beach and left me there.

"I'd be back to pick you up for dinner. Bye, Miu-chan." With this single line, she left.

Dinner was not to be served until around 5 hours later.

I felt the wind blew as I stood stupidly at that place, staring at the direction mother went.

My brain finally started working five minutes later, and I facepalmed myself. Shaking my head, I decided to at least find something worthwhile to do. I frowned as I soon discovered that all of the water sports required a guardian at my age.

Feeling tired all of a sudden, I sat down on a bench, watching the tides lapped the sand.

"Do you want to play ball? I have one."

I glanced behind me. A boy, slightly older than my age, was holding a beach ball the size of his head.

I blinked. It was the first time I was approached by other kids.

I meant, yes, I had talked to children before, but they were older, like at least double digits. And it had been a long time since I really played, without hidden meaning such as to train my fingers or mentality. Though I could say playing itself was training to the physical body.

"S-sure," I replied back in English, while cursing myself inwardly for stuttering, not used to talking to other people beside my mother.

"Yay! C'mon!" He exclaimed enthusiastically, grabbing my hand and dragging me away.

When one person stares at the pavement, that person is a weirdo. However, when two person stare at the pavement, there's something interesting, and others will stop to see what they're looking at. I guessed this logic work anywhere, any world and anytime. Before long, a simple game of passing ball had became a modified beach-volley. And all the children, regardless of race, language or religion, or sanity level, had joined this game.

After a while, we all got a little bored from this game, and while I was trained (discreetly, with all the activities mother signed me up for, and which I was grateful) most of the others were not, so we decided to sit ourselves in a circle and introduce ourselves to one another.

The boy who had invited me told the others to call him Ao, because his name, Aolani, was too long for his tastes. A popular Hawaiian name for Heavenly or Beautiful Cloud. I blinked. I wondered if Shikamaru would enjoy watching him all day?

I managed not to laughed out loud immediately, and settled for a smile in my face. Nah, he'd just say it's too troublesome and went back to watching the real clouds in the sky. Not that I dislike cloud watching, though.

"Hey, it's your turn," Aolani nudged me. It seemed that during my musings, I had not been aware of my surroundings.

"Hello, I'm Miu," I said, short and sweet.

"No family name? Nothing?" A child, around the age of 6, asked.

This subject instantly sent my mind whirring. I had, as an infant, heard my family name, I was sure. But I had not heard it since a while, and I did not trust my (last time) under-developed hearing, I decided against saying that my family name was 'Uroma' or something.

"I travelled around the world, though," I said, all to happy to boast about it. Be it childishness, but hey, I was technically and physically a child!

I had to admit I enjoyed the awed exclamations.

"So!" Apparently, being the person who gathered all the children together, Aolani labelling himself as the leader, and he was quite successful at that. Within seconds, the chatters died down and everyone gave him attention. (I noticed a flush on his face, but dismissed it quickly.) "What should we play next, any suggestions?" And added, "one at a time, please."

"What about we build sandcastles? We can find all the pretty shells and starfish along the shore, we can build a really cool one together!" A girl suggested.

Many seemed to agree with it, but there were a few who disliked the idea.

"How about a non-physical game?" I suggested, "since we're all tired from the exercise, why not take a break from the running and do some ice-breakers?"

All I received were puzzled looks.

Then I realised, I was using words that were too big.

"What I mean is that we all play games like, er, guessing riddles or something?" I quickly rephrased my sentence.

Now the group nodded with understanding. And to top it off, no one looked like they were to object this idea.

"Okay then, let's all play riddles! You started it, so you first!" Aolani chirped. I nodded.

"Hmmm, what is black, white and red all over?" I asked the group.

It was a classical one. The answer was 'newspaper' since the typical newspaper was indeed black, white, and read (pronounced as red) all over.

With that, I set the ball rolling.

* * *

"–but never goes down?"

"Age!"

We had almost got one round with that last question. Granted, I had heard most of the riddles before, so I didn't really bothered to think for most of them. Aolani, being the last one before the second round start, was fidgeting excitedly.

"I've got a really hard one. Listen carefully you guys," Aolani said, finger wagging. "There was a murder case in which the victim was killed by being struck once with a blunt object, which was a vase. However, the three fingerprints found on the vase did not match the prime suspect's, so how did the detective prove the suspect guilty?"

More than half of the children lost it before the question was even asked, looking utterly confused. The rest who looked like they'd got the geez of the question didn't look like they were about to solve it anytime. Heck, even I was stuck. And I had a feeling Aolani himself did not know the answer.

"Man, this is more like a mystery case than a simple riddle," I noted.

Several just nodded vigorously, agreeing to what I hoped they understand, the rest had just taken to drawing random shapes in the sand.

Aolani was getting a bit nervous from the lack of attention he was showed. "C'mon, it can't be that difficult. It's just that why the fingerprint on the vase did not match the suspect's. Please, anyone?"

I continued to search for an answer as my eyes trailed to a boy who was doing handprints on the sand. His companion looked amused and stood up...

And imprinted his foot right beside it.

My eyes widened, and me myself excited to answer it.

I grinned proudly, and announced, "it's because they're not the prints from the finger tips–"

"– Those prints must been made by the culprit's foot," a new voice cut in from behind before I had the chance to finish my sentence.

With all my childish anger, I got up as fast as I could and tried to glare at the being, whoever it was, but failed epically as shock took over me.

Because behind me, was the detective himself.

* * *

"So you're Miu? The girl I'm supposed to meet?"

I nodded, shock, relief, nervous and excited at the same time. The shock hadn't died a bit since the walk from the beach to the hotel. Needless to say, I was totally unaware that all this time, I had been reincarnated into an anime of all worlds and places. Relief was in the thought that, thankfully I had been in a world I had some knowledge about and really grateful to whatever gods up there that they had some mercy and not dumped me into some dangerous worlds like Naruto, or Inuyasha, or heck, even Katekyo Hitman Reborn was a danger. And all the nervousness came from the fact that I knew of the Organisations regarding Conan and even Kid. But the nervous and excited must had been the sheer fact that, Hell, I'm walking right beside the main character of a story I enjoy so much!

"Say, do you know about Sherlock Holmes?" Kudo Shinichi, younger and definitely shorter than the anime, asked with enthusiasm he was trying (and failing) to suppress.

"I've known about him, he's a great detective. But I haven't really read up on him yet," I replied. He looked a bit disappointed, and personally, I hadn't actually picked up a Sherlock Holmes book before in both lives (I tried to read in my first life, but I gave up after 5 min, and for the second life, well, let's just say that I hadn't got a chance), so I tried to steer the conversation to another direction, "your ambition is to become a detective?"

Granted, I knew the answer, but it never hurt to try for some conversation sparkers.

"Of course! I want to be a great detective just like him!" He exclaimed, then lowered him voice as he realised that he was receiving looks from passers-by.

Just as the hotel came into our view, police cars drove past up, coupled with the ever-so-familiar wails of them.

"I think we ought to hurry," he said, seriousness in his voice.

I did not need to be told twice.

* * *

"What'd happened here?" Shinichi asked, but was met with deaf ears. I didn't blame anyone. In fact, who would tell a random teenager that a murder had just took place.

I paused.

How did I even got an idea that this was a murder case? It might not be that the victim was dead. Then I glanced up at the young Kudo figure, and sweat-dropped.

Yeah, right. Of course. Detectives were corpse magnet. At least in this world.

Needless to say, being the person he was, Shinichi ignored the protests from the police and rushed into the crime scene. I wondered how did he not get a warning from the police already. Was interference charged? I wasn't a law person in my first life and I most likely wouldn't dream of becoming one in my second.

I followed behind Shinichi, nonetheless. It didn't take a genius to know that the murder occurred in one of the hotel's rooms, which, coincidentally, was beside my room, making it the furtherest room from the elevator.

"The victim, Thompson Edwin, age 38, died from blood loss. The murder weapon is a knife which is found on the victim's back. Apparently, he is being stabbed to death." Entering the perimeter of what was considered 'only-police-officers-allowed', we heard a random police officer stating the details of the murder.

Ooh, seemed like my predication of this crime being a murder case was right.

Yes, death had just stolen my sanity. And gave me a super sadistic side.

"The victim, Justin Smith, age 47, a somewhat known music composer, died by blood loss. He was likely to be killed with an intention, as none of the valuables were stolen. It is likely that the item, which is a CD entitled 'Symphony No. 3, Op. 55', the victim have been grasping is the dying message, but there is no indication that the victim saw the culprit," the police officer droned on, like a machine on duty.

From the corner of my eye, I spotted this one Kudo Shinichi entering his 'detective mode' and carefully observed the crime scene.

"There are three suspects. The first is Christine Parker, a known actress. A few months ago, she had been living with the victim, and having a romantic relationship. As research shows, the victim was a relationship players, and he left Felias Parker, and publicised several of her private life, including her being a drug addict."

As the officer read on, I noted Shinichi already inspecting the crime scene. Absently, I began to observe too.

"The second is a native, Koa Hekekia, a song composer working in the same company as the victim. Several days ago, he had been involved in an argument with the victim regarding work, and this suspect was fired as a consequence."

"The last suspect is Daniel Munk, the brother of the victim's ex-girlfriend, Isabelle, who committed suicide due to shock and sadness of being betrayed relationship-wise by the victim. This suspect grieves over his sister's death, and vowed in her funeral, that he would see the death of Justin Smith."

"Oi, boy! What are you doing here, disturbing the police?" Another police officer, whom I assumed was the 'head' and looked disturbingly like Megure-keibu (with all his big belly glory and the moustache) questioned Shinichi when he tried to have a look on the dying message.

Sinichi looked ready to sprout an excuse, but someone beat him to it.

"Don't worry about it. I've already solved the case." A new voice joined in, and not unlike the reaction I had when I saw my first Conan cast, I jolted, turning slowly and gasping dramatically to see the one and only Night Baron author behind me.

Just what were the odds meeting the father when you already saw his child?

(For a moment then, I wondered whether my mum really meant that the new friend I would be meeting was Shinichi. If so, how had she known him? The Conan anime didn't say much about the Kudo family having close ties with another family... Except for a particular one, but somehow my mind went blank as I tried to remember. I decided to file it in the back of my head and bring it up later.)

"Really, dad? But don't you just reach the crime scene just now? How can you figure out so soon?" Shinichi did something which alarmingly resembled a pout to me, and I resisted the sudden urge to laugh.

"It's quite easy, but I don't think you can solve it, Shinichi," Yuusaku said, and then added," besides, you never cared about music as much except for the violin, but that's because of Holmes, isn't it?"

O...kay? So Yuusaku hint number 1: music. And maybe for the fact that the case was pretty simple. Then again, all the cases appeared simple with detectives like him pwning them like they were chicken feet.

Plus, I wasn't really much of a music fan too.

Thinking about the dying message (Symphony No.3), I scanned my wee brain for all the information. I was not sure about the difference between the world where I died and this Conan-verse. However, I did know that in my world, Beethoven had composed it and it was dedicated to somebody important, however that somebody had pissed him off in the last moment or something.

Alright, my brain was going haywire.

"If you have known the culprit, wouldn't you care to share?" The Megure lookalike asked, looking smug as if he was sure this awesome Yuusaku didn't know the culrprit.

Oh, foolish little police officer.

(A voice in the back of my mind sputtered and chocked when I realised I had just been inwardly speaking in an Itachi tone.)

So after a long long while of Shinichi trying to figure out the case (all the while Yuusaku was smiling and the police officers and I looking puzzled and anything along that line) Yuusaku finally announced that the culprit was Koa Hekekia.

"Another name for No. 3 is actually Eroica, Italian for 'heroic'. Koa is hawaiian for 'hero'. And since the victim had been living in Hawaii for quite some time, and not to mention, he composed a few Hawaiian songs, he must have been familiar with the language. My deduction is that the victim let the culprit into the room, then killed him as he switched off the television with the back facing the culprit. (The victim was near the television.) Realising that he was going to die, he grabbed onto the CD and made it the dying message."

Oh so that was it. I recalled Beethoven composed this song for Napoleon but he had proclaimed himself Emperor of French and that was how he pissed Beethoven off.

With Yuusaku's deduction, Koa was cuffed and brought to a police station for further questioning, or whatever (I was not into police, remember?), I was brimming over with unanswered questions for mother.

As if on cue, she waltzed right in, announcing that she had a table ready for us five, and dragged us all out to the dining hall.

(The voice in my mind commented that it was totally like her to do that even after a murder, and I couldn't help but agree.)

* * *

"Ah, so Shin-chan met Miu-chan at the beach already?" Yukiko asked cheerfully in our most comfortable language, Japanese. Well, since we were all most comfortable with that language, we had long since switched into it.

We were seated in a kind of high-class restaurant, around a rectangular table in a far corner of the room. My mother was facing Yukiko, and Shinichi sat between his parents, which made me in an awkward position because I ended up facing him.

"Why not have another introduction? Miu-chan, this onee-chan is Kudo Yukiko and this oji-san is Kudo Yuusaku. And this is Shinichi," my mother said.

I nodded to the respective people as my mother introduced and muttered a 'hajimemashite', Japanese courtesy which my mother taught me.

"And well, I'm Chikage and this is my adorable daughter, Miu," my mother continued.

I felt my blood just froze over in that split second before my system registered that without flowing blood, I might, well, die. Just imagine the headline if I did. 5-year-old-kid died in restaurant, blood frozen over. And to top it, I think I might have the slightest idea how my streak of sadist came from.

"Mum?" I began, carefully controlling my voice. "What is our family name again?"

"Oh, silly Miu-chan," she said after a while of giggling. "Why, it's 'Kuroba' of course!"

* * *

**And so... The second chapter. Initially I planned to finish the whole Hawaiian Arc (meaning everything that happened in Hawaii) in one chapter, but really, it is just so tempting to end at that last part, particularly because I feel abrupt to put another 'break' and continuing.**

**I had to say, the story came off as a bit sudden at times and I hope to fix that as soon as it enters to the 'Conan timeline'. As we can see, Shinichi is still young and he's still 'Shinichi', meaning no confrontation with that organisation had been made... Yet.**

**My 'crime scene' writing isn't really good, and I hope the characters aren't too OOC. T.T Bear with me, readers...**

**Ohh, and lastly, I've read this awesome story 'Revolver' in the Conan fandom, and I found it very interesting! Best Detective Conan OC story. I've read! If you're reading this story, I recommend you it's high time you read that story too! And I saw that some of my idea had overlapped that story's, so I'll try my best to steer it in another course.**

**So, summing it up, see you next time! Thanks for all the reviews and support!**


End file.
